Preguntale a tu personaje
by Black Ross
Summary: -Hola soy Jhoshy Ross y he traido al elenco de Shugo Chara a esta entrevista.-Entrevista me golpeaste y me secuestraste.-O calla Utau-chan tu no quisiste venir.-Bueno no hay remedio.-Cierto Kukai con Utau no hay remedio.-Ya callense dan dolor de cabeza. - Ya no digas eso Ikuto-san que me lastima.-Bueno dejennos sus cartas.
1. Elenco

Hola soy Jhoshy Ross, su querida escritora, y les he pedido amablemente a todo el elenco de Shugo Chara que viniera... - la pelicastaña conductora, por asi decirlo, fue interrumpida.

-Amablemente! Me golpeaste con una escoba, me amarraste con una cuerda y me metiste en una cejuela. - Grito una chica rubia de dos coletas y ojos morados, si, ella era Utau Hoshina.

-Bueno a mi si me lo pidio amablemente. - dijo un pelirubio de ojos carmesi, ese era Tadase Hotori, un pelimorado y una castaña de dos coletas asintieron. Nagihiko Fujisaki y Yaya Yuiki.

-A mi me prometio helado!. - exclamo feliz un castaño ojiverde, si ese era Kukai Souma.

-Yo vine por que dijo que habia muchas chicasesperando por mi. - dijo Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

-Si como decia... Haremos algo interesante! Ustedes, si ustedes lectoras, pueden preguntar lo que sea a nuestros invitados! y si no contestan o se niegan a hacerlo cha cha cha chan... Tendran un castigo! o reto...como sea...

-Desatame loca!. - Volvio a gritar Utau meneandose en el piso.

-Si prometes que no me intentaras matar lo hare Utau-chan

-... Imposible que te prometa eso! A parte de que me secuestras, me traes a un cuarto extraño con mis amigos, cres que no te matare!

-Pero... Primero que nada! Te pedi amablemente que vinieras, te negaste, ok eso lo puedo pasar, pero me cerraste la puerta en la cara y me llamaste loca!¬¬"

-Nadie va con un extraño por ahi! Desatame y veras como te ira!

-Waaa Kukai-kun, me da miedo T.T . - Lloriqueo la pelicastaña mientras abrazaba a cierto ojiverde, este acaricio los largos cabellos castaños.

-Lo se, Utau a veces da miedo pero es amable.

-Utau, ya deja de moverte o te lastimaras con las cuerdas. - le sugirio Ikuto a su hermana, Utau dejo de retorcerse y asintio. - Vas ha hacer caso y no trataras de matar a Jhoshy-chan?

-Si. - contesto secamente la ojimorada.

-Bueno déjennos sus preguntas no cuesta. - dijo Amu con una gotita en la sien ^^U

-Bueno esperamos que sus cartas esten llegando. - dijo Kairi acomodandose los lentes.

-Pra aclarar todos los personajes de Shugo Chara estan aca, estan Ikuto,Amu,Tadase,Kukai,Rima,Nagihiko,Yaya,Kairi,Utau,Nikaidou,Rikka,Hikaru,Lulu,Sanjou,Tsukasa,Nobuko,y los charas. - dijo la pelicastaña.

Esperamos sus cartas. - dijo Rima.


	2. Primer Programa

-Porque estamos así!.- gritaron un grupo de niños, a una pelicastaña, que tenia miedo.

-E-Es que ustedes llegaron en la noche justo cuando yo hacia unas reacciones qui-químicas. - dijo tartamudeando y con miedo del grupo de niños que lo veían con miradas asesinas.

-Bueno Jhoshy-chan no tiene la culpa.-trato de calmarlos un rubio de 17 años.

-Si hay que tranquilizarnos y ver la situación- dijo un pelimorado de 17 años.

-Bueno se preguntaran que paso, bueno los charas son los niños de antes, el rubio Tadase, el Pelimorado Nagihiko, bueno en realidad todos los invitados se han convertido de la edad de Ikuto y los charas en niños.-dice Jhoshy.

-Eso es lo que sucedió-nya,-dijo Yoru con las orejas y cola de neko.

-Bueno no hay solución para esto.-Dijo Utau tranquila.

-Si, no puedo cree que sea mi dueña.-Dijo una niña de cabello castaño, orejas y cola de neko, y llevava un vestido marrón.

-Si, si no nos parecemos en nada.-dijo una niña peliblanca, ojos morados, piel blanca y ropa de colores oscuros.

-Bueno entiendan, nosotras somos una parte de ella.-dijo una pelicastaña, de ojos celestes y traje deportivo.

-Yo tengo sed.-dijo una chica pelinegra, de ojos rojos, que hizo aparecer un vaso con jugo, de la nada, sus ropas eran como la de un mago.

-Se preguntaran quienes son ellas verdad.-dijo Jhoshy-Ellas son mis charas,la pelicastaña con orejas de Neko es Nikki, la peliblanca es Yui, la pelicastaña con traje deportivo es Saku y la chica pelinegra es Hikari.-Dijo Jhoshy con una mueca.

-Bueno Bienvenidos al programa!, comencemos con las preguntas.-dijo una Amu de 17 años, su pelo le queda hasta la cintura.

-Primero comencemos con Agus-chii.-Dice Jhoshy con una sonrisa.

-**Nooo! Te quedó genial jajaja! Bueno a ver... Primero, le mando saludos a mi mami (? okya xD Ya, en serio. Tengo varias preguntas para joder ewe Pero solo por este capitulo me limitaré a 3:**

-Descuida puedes preguntar cuanto quieras, si quieres preguntar 20 cosas pues hazlo, ademas eres una de mis escritoras favorita, las mas pervertida diria yo.-dijo Jhoshy con una sonrisa.  
**1. Amu: Te amo :v y juro que haría Yuri. Pero eso se lo dejo a Ikuto (? Okya xD. Bueno, mi pregunta es ¿Alguna ves viste la cantidad de lemmon que hay de ti e Ikuto en esta pagina? Vamos, aceptalo ¡Tu lo deseas! Asldakslak.**

-Gracias, no me gusta mucho el Yuri, Bueno si e visto y no se como escriben esas cosa de ese neko pervertido y yo juntos a mi no me gusta.-dijo roja Amu, todos sabian que no era cierto a exepcion de Tadase que le creia.

-Agus no escribio el reto asi que lo pondre yo.-Dijo Jhoshy con una sonrisa perversa.-Tendras que hacer cosplay de Luka de Vocaloid!-dijo con una sonrisa.

-No tengo el traje.-dijo Amu con una sonrisa.

-Bueno detras de esa puerta.-apunta a una puerta Azul.- Ahi adentro tenemos todo tipo de trajes.

Jhoshy agarra a Amu y se la lleva detrás de la puerta Azul, cuando regresan a todos se le cae la baba, en especial a Ikuto, Amu se veía mas sexy con ese traje.

-Sigamos con las preguntas.-dijo una Amu sonrojada.

**2. Ikuto: A vos tambien te amo ewe Voy a ser directa xD ¿Que harías si Amu se te declara?**

-Bueno, me alegraría pues siempre la he querido, yo la respetaría en todo y esperaría a que este lista para hacer "eso".-dijo con una sonrisa perversa.

-Como siempre -nya.-Dijo Yoru con una gota en la sien.

-A Ikuto no le pondré reto porque lo quiero.-dijo Jhoshy.

**3. Hikaru: Estupido Hikaru eres adorable. ¡Amo a todos! xD Bueno, claramente sabemos que tu poco conocimiento hacia lo sentimiento es por tu dura infancia sin padres y ser criado como jefe de una empresa. Pero dime ¿Que piensas de Rikka? ¡Yo creo que hacen una hermosa pareja! x3**

-Pienso que es una chica un poco torpe, pero tiene sus momentos cuando es madura, siempre trat de hacer felices a las personas, incluso cuando no la llaman.-Dijo Hikaru de 17 años, tomando te y leyendo una revista de Las Empresas mas Famosas del Mundo.

-Gracias por tus preguntas Agus-chan, no pondré reto a Hikaru porque estoy aburrida, bueno continuemos estas son de Kanade Hinamori.

**Dio mio las preguntas raras :000**  
**Ems...**  
**Amu: Nunca te ha gustado alguna ves el estilo de ropa que te hace tu mamá? Osea, nadita de nadita?:000**

-Algunas veces me ha gustado, pero ahí veces cuando me gustaría llevar algo mas femenino.-Dijo la chica con traje de Luka.

**Ikuto: De donde sacas tantas ideas para molestar y sonrojar a Amu? (Son epicas *-* xdd)**

-No se solo se me ocurren en el momento.-dijo con una sonrisa y recostándose en el sofá del estudio.

**Tadase: Te hubiera gustado tener una hermana menor?**

-Me hubiera gustado tener una, hubiera podido jugar mas cuando era pequeño.-dijo con una sonrisa.

**Kuukai: Realmente hay algun deporte que no te guste o en el que no seas bueno?**

-Nunca, todos los deportes me gustan incluso en los difíciles, soy bueno en los que conozco pero me gustaría aprender mas deportes y ser bueno en ellos.-Dijo con una sonrisa y su pulgar en alto.

**Utau: Que piensas de Hatsune Miku?**

-Bueno e escuchado sus canciones, me gustan mucho incluso desearía cantar con ella.-dijo con una sonrisa.

**Yaya: Realmente no es pregunta pero.. Eres como una fase de mi XDD Osea a veces soy MUY infantil como tu, y llego a ser como Rima de cerrada :/**

-O muchas gracias Kanade-chan.-Dijo una pelicastaña de dos coletas, que tiene 17 años.

**Jhoshy Ross:Realmente convenciste a Ikuto diciendole que habia muchas chicas esperando por el? Ikuto egocentrico T3T Bueno, igual todas las chicas te aman XD Tambien hay chicas que aman a Kuukai y Nagihiko Wuaajajajaja**

-Solo dime Jhoshy, bueno sabia que Kukai y Nagihiko aceptarían si se los pedia, pero Ikuto, bueno tuve que decirle que habían chicas esperando por el y que Amu estaría, y así acepto venir.

-Bueno continuemos las siguientes preguntas son de lolita gotica.-dice Kairi.

**hola a todos bueno estos son preguntas para los personajes ¿que sintio ikuto y amu cuando se besando por accidente?**

-No se cuando nos ehemos besado por accidente.-Dice amu confundiada.

-Yo tampoco me acuerdo, podrias ser mas explicita en tu siguiente carta.-dijo con una sonrisa sexy, que hizo que le de un derrame nasal a Jhoshy.

**¿cundo rima var a decile sus ssentimientos por nagihiko por una vez?**

-Disculpa pero podrias decirme que sentimientos, yo no siento nada por el travestí.-dijo una Rima un poco sonrojada.

**¿utau que siente por kukai?**

-Yo no siento nada por el niño...en estos momentos...-dijo Utau en un susurro y sonrojada.

**¿tadase por que esta enamorado de amuleto corazon o sera que le gusta ran?**

-Ehhh?!.-se exalto Tadase.-No sabria responder la pregunta Lo-Lo siento.

**¿amu que siente por ikuto?**

-Yo no siento nada por ese Neko-Hentai!.-Dijo una sonrojada Amu.

**¿ikuto que es lo que mas te gusta de amu?**

-Bueno lo que me gusta de Amu es que Siempre quiere ayudar a los demas, ayuda a los demas incluso cuando son sus enemigos y que me haya quitado esa soledad de mi corazon.-Todas las chicas a exepcion de Rima y Amu estaba que lo miraban con estrellitas en los ojos.

**¿kukai ama a utau?**

-Claro que la amo.-dijo con una sonrisa.

**¿yaya siente algo por kairi?**

-EHH?! A Yaya no le gusta Kairi-kun!.-Dijo la Yaya de 17 años.

**¿miki que siente por yoru?**

-Y-Yo no siento nada por Yoru.-dijo una Miki muy sonrojada.

**¿ikuto por que siempre le hacer bromas a amu? bueno esas son mis preguntas por ahora igual tengo un monto de preguntas por hacer jejejeje espero que puedan respondes mis preguntas bye byeeeeeee matte ne**

-Porque, pienso que ella no corresponderá mis sentimientos y trato de divertirme cuando estoy con ella.-dijo con una sonrisa mirando el techo. Todas estaban que miraba a Ikuto con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Continuemos..snif.. las siguientes preguntas son de angel-Utau.- dijo Jhoshy con lagrimas en los ojos.

**bien tengo una pregunta por personaje:  
yaya alguna vez te haz planteado matar a tu hermano pequeño por celos?**

-JAMAS! Yaya no mataria a su hermano por celos!.-dijo una asustada Yaya.

**kukai hablas de tu relaccion con Utau abiertamemte o prefieres mantenerlo oculto por el acoso?**

-Bueno no tenemos una relación por el momento, pero la mantendría en secreto o si no los fans de Utau me matarían.-dijo con una sonrisa y un poco nervioso.

**tadase te has planteado buscarte otra chica? y  
te importaria hablar de tu sexualidad a las amuteras?**

-Bueno hasta el momento la única chica que amo es Amu-chan y la otra pregunta no la contestare.-dijo un poco apenado-

**Amu nunca te has planteado el tomar una decision un poquiiiito mas deprisa que concierne a chicos?**

-Bueno si, pero siempre me confundo.- respondio la chica con traje de Luka y con una gotita en la sien.

**ikuto cuando narices vas a actuar para que tadase no se gane el amor de Amu?**

-Yo actuó aveces, pero no importa lo que haga, si se va con otro hombre igual sere feliz al saber que ella es feliz.-dijo mirando para arriba.

**rima cuando vas a dejar de tratar a nagihiko como una mierda y vas a mostrar tus sen****timientos?**

-Disculpame pero cuales sentimientos hablas, yo no siento nada hacia el travesti y no se porque dicen que me gusta.- dijo la rubia de la manera mas fría, aunque todos en ese cuarto sabían que era mentira.

**nagihiko cuando piensas hablar con amu sobre eso que ya sabemos?**

-Pe-Pero de que ha-hablas yo no te-tengo nada q-que ocultarle a A-Amu-chan .-dijo nervioso el pelimorado.

**utau como llevas tu relaccion con kukai ( quiero todo lujo de detalles )****  
****creo**

Nosotros no tenemos ninguna relación, porque creen que me gusta ese niño.- dijo un poco nerviosa y sonrojada.

-Nagi-kun porque no dicen que si tienen una relación.-susurro Jhoshy a Nagihiko.

-Creo porque si dicen que tienen una relación Ikuto y los fans de Utau matarían a Kukai.-susurro Nagihiko a Jhoshy.

-Las siguientes preguntas son de AmutoxVivi una de mis escritoras favoritas!-dijo con una sonrisa la pelicastaña.

**Bueno****  
****-¿Que sintió Ikuto al tener tan cerca a Amu en el cap 3 de shugo chara?**

-En ese tiempo yo no sentía nada hacia Amu, ya que la consideraba una enemiga, aunque sentí un pequeño calor en mi pecho.- dijo con una sonrisa el peliazul, recordando ese momento.

**-Utau extraña aunque sea un poquito a kukai mientras esta de gira?**

-Bueno lo extraño un poco, ya que no puedo hacer nuestras competencias de Ramen!-dijo con una sonrisa competitiva.

**-¿A Miky quien le gusta mas: -kiseki -Yoru -Daichi? espero que te sirvan mis preguntas hice todo un poco )**

-Creo que me gusta un poco Yoru-dijo en un susurro la niña de pelo azul.

-Gracias por tus preguntas!-dijo una energética Yaya que junto con Jhoshy les gusto la idea de hacer el programa.- Las siguientes preguntas son de ichigo kotnoha.

**Emm bueno te yo una pregunta para todos los personajes haber empezamos****  
****Yaya que harias si te aparece otro chara y como crees que seria ?**

-Primero me sorprendo y liego me alegro, creo que seria algre y divertida, y le gustarian los dulces y las cosa que yo amo!-dijo Yaya con estrellitas en los ojos. *-*

**Tadase por que dejas que kiseki haga el cambio de personalidad sin tu permiso ?**

-Yo no puedo evitarlo, lo hace de la nada y luego no se que hize.-dijo el rubio -.-

-Lo hago para que no pases vergüenza.- dice el niño peli lila.

**Nagi y rima, Rima que nagi eso tipo tímido a romántico o del serio-rebelde ?**

-Creo que ninguno, creo que seria tipo Serio a Amable.-dijo tomando un sorbo al te que Jhoshy le había dado.

**Utau kukai ya son novios no entonces utau kukai es celoso?**

-No son novios, y kukai si es celoso, porque un dia un chico se quería tomar una foto junto con Utau y cuando quizo abrasarla, Kukai apareció de la nada y noqueo al pobre chico.- dijo Jhoshy con una gotita en la sien ^^U

-Y tu como sabes de eso?-pregunto Utau asustada.

-Tengo mis contactos, o si no como creen que pude encontrar su ubicación.-dijo Jhoshy con una sonrisa sádica.

**Ikuto por que nunca le robaste un beso a amu**

-Muy fácil, porque si le robaba uno, ella me iva a golpear con una escoba.-dijo con una sonrisa burlona, mientras que los presentes trataban de aguantar su risa, a excepción de Amu que estaba furiosa.

**Amu por que nunca visite chara nari con yoru y por que dejas que ikuto trate de violarte ?****  
****Bueno esas son mis preguntas byebye**

-No se, porque nunca hice chara nari con Yoru?.-dijo tratando de encontrar una respuesta.- y podría hacer cosplay del chara nari, pero me gusta este traje de Luka.-dijo con una sonrisa sincera.- y no dejo que Ikuto trate de violarme, solo que no entiendo sus preguntas de doble sentido.-dijo mirando a Ikuto, quien se puso a silbar. ¬¬

Continuemos…las siguientes preguntas son de Guest .- dijo Saku con una sonrisa.

**Hola... No se de donde leí esto... Creo que fue en otra historia fue otro anime, pero bueno que más da... Mmm una pregunta? Por ahora no tengo xD**

-Si Lo hize a base de un fic de otro anime, es como había visto unos cuantos fics con la misma idea, me dije por qué no hacer uno de Shugo Chara?-dije con una sonrisa.- y espero ver tus preguntas en el próximo capítulo.

-Continuemos, las siguientes preguntas son de AmuCool-Spicy15.- dijo Ikuto, leyendo un manga, ni idea de donde lo había sacado(?)

**Para amu;****  
****Si un día alguien malvado con bigote te atara a las vias del tren y este no duda en ponerlo en marcha quisieras que Ikuto te rescatara y sw fueran en un unicornio volador?**

-Bueno, de seguro que a cualquiera le gustaría que le salven, y bueno si para salir de ahí si me iria en un unicornio volador- dijo incrédula por ese tipom de preguntas ._. .- bueno me gustaría que cualquiera me rescate.

**Ikuto:****  
****Porque sos tan ikuto? O sea bien sexy y hentai? Etc**

-Ni yo mismo se porque soy tan sexy.-dijo aun leyendo el manga.- y creo que fue por los genes de mi familia.

-No es verdad , porque Utau-chan salió bien fea.-dijo Jhoshy con una mueca, mientras Utau la miraba con una mirada asesina.

Las siguientes preguntas son de Vale.-dijo Lulu, tomando un sorbo de su té.

**Quiero hacerle una pregunta a Amu y por favor perdone:****  
****¿ Algún día utilizarías el traje de Ryuuko de kill la kill solo para excitar a ikuto ?**

-No se como es el traje?.-dijo Amu.

-Yo tengo imágenes de cómo es.- dijo Jhoshy pasándole una laptop con imágenes del traje de Ryuuko.

Amu al ver las imágenes tira la laptop.

-Mi laptop!.-grita Jhoshy y se acerca hacia la laptop, toda rota y se pone a llorar, mientras susurra.- Mi laptop, mis imágenes de Shugo Chara.

-Las siguientes preguntas son de Abri14.- dijo Nikki, mirando la extraña escena de su dueña.

**Jajaja pobre Utau! ¿Utau como matarias a Jhoshy? . **

-Muy fácil, les daría un mensaje a mis fans con su foto para que le hagan cualquier tipo de cosa.-dijo con una sonrisa sadica.

**¿Si existen los huevos x y las personalidades x hay transformaciones de personalidad x? :3**

-Creo que eso se lo debería responder Tsukasa-san o a Nobuko-sama.- dijo Yui quien estaba escribiendo una nueva canción.

-Bueno si existen las transformaciones X y un ejemplo es la transformación Dark Jewel, que hizo Utau.-dijo Tsukasa tratando de consolar a Jhoshy que estaba en el suelo con su aura deprimida y la laptop rota.

-Las siguientes son de Ruthy-chan, una de las escritoras amigas, además de vivir en el mismo país de Jhoshy.-dijo Rikka con una sonrisa mientras se ponía a dibujar junto con Yaya(?)

**Aca no debe faltar un comentario mio XD ok mis preguntas eran únicas...! (No lo creo xD)****  
****Ikuto, ¿Que piensas sobre el dicho para el amor no hay edad? PD: Te amo *-* xDDD**

-Creo que ese dicho esta explícitamente hablando sobre Amu y yo.-dijo Ikuto con un toque narcisista (?)

Todos los presentes estaban con los ojos en blanco y miraban a Ikuto, preguntándose si ese era el verdadero Ikuto?

**Amu, ¿Ya te besaste con Ikuto? Y si no... pues te reto que lo hagas xD**

Ikuto miro de manera pervertida a Amu, mientras Jhoshy tenia una cámara en sus manos y se había recuperado de su depresión instantáneamente.

-No lo ha-hare!.-dijo roja Amu, lo que no se esperaba es que Jhoshy la empujara y esta terminara besando a Ikuto.

Jhoshy estaba que tomaba fotos, mientras que los demás lo miraban de una manera tierna a excepción de Tadase el estaba deprimido en una esquina.

**Rikka, ¿No te gusta Hikaru? si es un amor *-* con tanta frialdad de el me muero...**

-Si me gusta, pero creo que Hikaru no me hace caso.-dijo Rikka mirando a Hikaru que no escucho la pregunta y seguía leyendo la revista.

**Tadase, ¿Enserio quieres dominar el mundo?******

**Y bueno no tengo mas preguntas así que Chau y un saludo al elenco del anime :3**

-Etto.. Tadase-kun no puede responder aun sigue en su depresión.-dijo Jhoshy señalando a Tadase.

-Nosotros también te mandamos un saludo.- dijeron todos a excepción de Tadase el seguía en el rincón.

-Las siguientes preguntas son de Hotori Miyari, una de mis amigas.-dijo Jhoshy con una sonrisa.

**voy a ser breve en mis preguntas****  
****Tadase: ¿quieres ser mi novio?**

-Tal vez, es que primero quisiera conocerte.-dijo Tadase saliendo de su depresión.

**Amu: ¿me prestas a Miki? solo para un dinujito porfaaaa**

-Claro porque no, pero me la tienes que devolver.-dijo Amu sonriendo.

-Amu-chan.-dijo llorando Miki TToTT

**Ikuto: una amiga mia te quiere conocer ¿te gustaria conocerla tambien?**

-Claro que me gustaría conocer a una de mis fans.-dijo con una sonrisa pervertida.

-Yo ire también.-dijo Amu con una pisca de celos.

-Celosa.-dijo Ikuto viéndola.

-Cla-claro que no, quien se pondría celosa por ti.-dijo roja Amu.

**Nagi: te adoro y no quiero ser muy curiosa pero ¿que te parecio ser mujer? para mi es un martirio pero quiero saber la opinion de alguien mas**

-Bueno, creo que ser mujer fue muy complicado, uno porque no quería que supiera que era hombre, otra porque siempre usaba falda.- Dijo Nagihiko con una gotita en la sien

**Rima: ¿que usas en tu pelo? siempre se ve fabuloso**

-Siempre utilizo una crema para peinar muy buena, además lo cepillo en la noche.-dijo fríamente.

**y Utau: ¿que se siente ser el hermano menor? yo soy mayor asi que no lo se porfa aunque sea dime que se siente tener a alguien que te proteja...****  
****estas son todas mis preguntas espero sus respuestas**

-Bueno, creo que se siente normal, solo ahí una excepción, que tu hermano mayor siempre te protege, y siempre esta celoso.- dijo Utau recordando las veces cuando Ikuto la rescato cuando eran pequeños.

-Gracias por tus preguntas, y estas son las ultimas y nos despedimos por hoy.-dijo Sanjou-san

-Cierto quisiera que sus preguntas nos las dejen asi.-dijo Jhoshy, que saco un control remoto, de la nada, presiono un botón y salió una pantalla que decía _"Amuto Parte 1"_

-Qué es eso?!.-dijo Amu sonrojada y apuntando a la pantalla.

-Bueno eso no es nada…-dijo Ran con una gotita en la sien

-Jhoshy presiono otro botón , y en la pantalla apareció un texto.

_Hola bueno estas son mis preguntas para _

_Ikuto:XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX?_

_Reto:XXXXXXXXXXX_

_Para Amu:XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX?_

_Reto: XXXXXX_

-Bueno asi quisiera que nos dejen las preguntas.- dijo Nikki, dibujando en su cuaderno.

Bueno hasta la próxima!.-dijeron todos.


End file.
